Maahox (Voltron)
Maahox is an antagonist in Voltron Force. He is the mad scientist who is responsible for Lotor's return, as well as the advanced robeasts that have come to challenge Voltron of late. He is originally from Calum, though he is now exiled. History Maahox discovers how to harness Haggarium from the Haggarian Quasar, with Commander Kala's help. With this, he is able to restore Lotor's body and bring him back from the dead. He sends an old-model robeast to Arus in a successful effort to bring Voltron back out into the public eye. His new plan is to create new robeasts by combining creatures with natural killing talents with a greater intelligence. For his first new robeast, that intelligence is to come from Kala, who he traps in a chamber of Haggarium. Defenders of Arus As a result Kala became the first intellgent Robeast: A gaint Mecha-Spider which would later merge with Wade's robo-lion to become a Mecha-Lider. Maahox serves Lotor, but secret holds a great distain towards Lotors pride and arragence. Little is truly known about him, or his past. He continues to experiment with Haggarium in secret to make more powerful Robeast. He also has a some what dark intrest about Voltron. He also appears to know a great deal of Voltrons past. He also seems to know the truth about Vince and what he truly is, as well as there hand in the contrustion of Voltron. Maahox has also shown that has no intrest in controlling the universe but rather wishes to destroy it. He shown this desire on multiple time. Encluding destroying a Haggarium tanker which would have resulted in the creation of a massive blackhole. In his attempts study Voltron he sent out his eye in the form of a Robeast to locate the lions dens and test Voltron's speed capablitiy. He located the dens but failed to defeat Voltron; with the help of Daniel they were able to meet his eyes speed and surpass it. Later Maahox would introduce his latest and most advance Robeast: The Preadators. Five Robeast taking the form of animals of mythic creatures: Minotaur, Dragon, Snake, Panther, Shark. The Preadators showed they have the power to match each of the Voltron lions and know the locations of their dens. Maahox later revealed that through studying Volton he discovered a way to combine his Robeast; combing the Preadators into Preadatron. Preadatron quick showed its power surpass Voltron no matter what form it took. It would have destroyed Voltron then but Lotor called it back and further enraging Maahox. It would appeared that Maahox revived Lotor only to study the effects of Haggarium on living being. Continuiously studying its effects and transformation of Lotor. He also used Haggarium to probe the minds of the Balto people in hopes of discovering more secrets about Voltron. The side-effect of the Haggarium probing turn the Balto people into his zombie slaves. He also developed in Sven a former Voltron pilot who possessed a Haggarium infection. Trying to kidnap his hopping to him into a Haggarium soldier capable of piloting Voltron. Later growing tired of Maahox's failures and over powered by Haggarium Lotor fired Maahox. At the same time the Wade/Kala Lider attaked planet Doom in an attempt to destroy Lotor. Lotor fought it back and Merged with it. Maahox all the while watching and enjoying the chaos. Later after Lotor was once again destroyed Maahox brought him back only to reveal his true intentions. Turning Castle Doom into a giant Robeast and crushing Lotor with his own hands. Revealing he is only interest in chaos. With his new Doom Robeast under his control and his former master permantly dead Maahox attacks Earth to lure out the Voltron Force now being commanded by Daniel. However Daniel's inexperience combined Haggarium enduced rage made it easy for Maahox to outmatch the lions. It was during the battle Maahox noticed that Daniel had a Haggarium infection and began to exploit it. However coming out of retirement Keith resumed command and using the never before seen lion head attack defeated Maahox and the Doom Robeast. But Maahox remains were never found persuming that he is still alive and out there planning something big. Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Nihilists Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Enigmatic Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incompetent Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony